


Cold dead body

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Surana's death.





	Cold dead body

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Corpo frio e morto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866715) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 14 - White.

She was cold to the touch, and her skin was unnaturally white, as if all the life had been drained from her, which wasn't far from the truth.

Leliana couldn't believe that she had done that, except for the part where she could, because this was Neria that she was talking about, and Neria had always been ready to sacrifice herself for others.

It wasn't fair, for things to end like this.

They had come so far already, they had fought for so long and accomplished so much. It wasn't fair that Neria didn't even get a chance to see this to the end, not properly anyway. It wasn't fair that Leliana was left all alone.

This was supposed to be their chance to be happy, but fate could never be this kind.

Instead of her happy ending, she was left in tears, with the cold dead body of her lover in her arms.

They were supposed to be happy, after all of this was over, but now she was at the end, alone.


End file.
